


Dangerous Tastes

by shinysuicune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Nen, Chrollo is Very Smitten, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Flirting, Hisoka is Very Horny, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Robbery, Rough Sex, Seduction, Strangers to Lovers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysuicune/pseuds/shinysuicune
Summary: Chrollo is a skillful thief who attempts to rob a young man down a dark alleyway, and ends up getting a lot more than he bargained for.





	Dangerous Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't read this over as much as I probably should have, but I was really dying to post something so I hope it doesn't feel too rushed. This was just suppose to be a short little one-shot, and it ended up being 3,000+ words lmao my smut writing still needs practice, but I hope y'all enjoy this at least a little <3

Chrollo had spotted him from across the alleyway. The street was dark, no lampposts were in sight, and there was no one else around. All was silent, except the casual clicking of heels as they made their way across the sidewalk. The man looked taller and larger than Chrollo, but he was much more graceful in his step. He sashayed down the path as if it was a walkway. He appeared unguarded, and from Chrollo’s perspective, it seemed like a trap. It was too easy. Too tempting. 

Chrollo hadn’t had a score all day, and he was tired of waiting around. He couldn’t go home with nothing. He wasn’t that kind of man. He was determined to get what he wanted. 

He couldn’t see any kind of bag or wallet on his person, but he must have had some kind of way to carry his things. Not to mention, his seemingly personally tailored clothing, and fancy jewelry was enough to indicate Chrollo could score something off of him. 

Chrollo snuck up behind him as he moved slowly, making sure not to make a single sound. The young man made no effort to look behind him, or check his surroundings. How foolish of him. 

Chrollo pulled out his trusty Ben’s knife. He didn’t plan on killing anyone tonight if he didn't have to. He didn’t like dealing with the blood. It was a mess. He just wanted to scare the man into turning over what he had. 

When Chrollo got close enough to make his move, the man unexpectedly turned around, grabbed the wrist of the hand that had been gripping the knife, and pulled him forward, punching him straight in the face. Chrollo was so taken aback by the attack that he dropped his knife, and fell backwards towards the ground with a loud thud. He watched as the man picked up his knife off of the ground, and gazed upon it for a moment, before moving towards him. As the man was upon him, Chrollo used all of his strength to pull the man on top of him, rolling them over, and successfully pinning him to the ground. 

Their moves were swift, as they wrestled for the knife on the dirty ground. Chrollo attempted desperately to pry it from the man’s hand. The man fought back quite strongly. His breathing was heavy and hitched in his throat. Chrollo could see what he looked like from this angle. His features were sharp, and delicately painted, and his hair was a light ginger color. He was attractive, and to Chrollo’s surprise, his expression was wanton. 

Chrollo’s nose began dripping blood onto the man’s face. The man had punched him harder than he had thought, and the bastard actually had the audacity to smile, as the blood streaked his painted cheek. His lips curled as he let out a soft moan, and amusement shone through his golden bedroom eyes. It made Chrollo’s skin feel hot, as if his blood was boiling inside of him, and his reaction had been purely primal. 

He punched the man in his pretty little face. One hit aimed for his long pointy nose, then another to the cheek for good measure, smudging his makeup in the process. The man seemed to be distracted by this, and dropped the knife. Chrollo stole it back quickly, and pressed it gently against the man’s throat, only a hairs length away from his skin. 

They both froze, bleeding and panting heavily on the ground. Chrollo felt a cool drop of sweat at his neck travel down his spine. He refused to shiver. 

“You’re pretty good at sneaking up on people. I barely noticed you before you got close.” The man’s voice was smooth and calm. 

“Shut up, and give me all of your possessions.” Chrollo demanded. 

The man laughed, sounding sweet as honey. 

“All of this just to rob me? I’m afraid I don’t have any possessions other than my clothes. Do you want to take them from me?~”

“Your earrings.” Chrollo forcibly removed the man’s earrings. They weren’t much, but they seemed like real gold. They would go for something. “I don’t believe this is all you have.”

“You can strip search me if you want?~” The red head was flirting with him, Chrollo realized. 

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Chrollo was confused. He may have been the one giving orders, but he was not so sure he was the one in control anymore. The situation was quite bizarre to him. A feeling of dread fell over him, like this really was a trap the whole time, and he was going to be ambushed. 

He slowly moved his hand to the side of the man’s hip and got a little too close to the crotch area. He could now see the man really was aroused. 

“Only trying to return the favor~” he answered back. 

“You get off on strange men attacking you in dark alleyways?”

“Well, you don’t have to be a stranger. What’s your name? I’m Hisoka.”

“Hisoka.” Chrollo repeated. 

“It means ‘Secret’~” 

“Chrollo.” He silently cursed himself for giving him his name, but Hisoka was very convincing. If this really was a trap, he felt he would have been caught by now. 

“Well, Chrollo, I like the way you fight. It’s so dirty~” Chrollo found himself stupidly smitten at the moment, but unwilling to admit it. This man was supposed to be his victim. “I don’t have any possessions to give you, but you can have a night with me~”

“Are you a prostitute?” The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind until now, but there was a strong possibility. 

Hisoka laughed in response. It sounded so genuine. 

“No, I’m not. I was just impressed with you.” 

“Impressed with the way I robbed you?”

“I have dangerous tastes…and now you got me in a mood~” 

Chrollo let go of Hisoka’s wrists and pulled the knife away from his throat. He stood up, and Hisoka followed suit. 

“I have a hotel room. It’s just a block from here, if you’re interested. You look like you could use it.”

“I could literally kill you in your sleep.”

“Ooh sounds like fun. I would love it if you tried~”

—

Chrollo could not believe that he was really going to a hotel with some guy he just tried to rob. He felt like an idiot for even considering it, but Hisoka was so tempting, and Chrollo hadn’t had any sex in a very long time. 

He had enough faith in himself that in any situation Hisoka threw at him; he would make it out unscathed. 

“Are you sure you’re not a prostitute?”

“No, but you can fuck me like a whore if you want to~” Hisoka announced. 

“...You’re crazy.”

“You’re crazier for agreeing to come here with me.” 

It looked like a normal hotel room, nothing out of the usual. Hisoka had a small pink suitcase by the bed, and Chrollo really wanted to ask him why he was here in the first place. 

Hisoka sat on the bed, and took off his shoes. He still had blood on his face. Chrollo doesn’t know how hotel staff didn’t notice it when they walked in. 

Hisoka stood back up, and took his shirt off, and everything suddenly felt very real to Chrollo. 

“Can’t we...get to know each other a little first?” 

“You tried to rob me in an alley, I think I know enough.”

“Well, I don’t know anything about you.”

“It’s okay. No one does.” 

His tone of voice sounded confident, but Chrollo could tell he was guarded. It must have been a sore spot for him. 

“No one knows much about me either.”

Hisoka smiled. 

“Well, aren't we two peas in a pod then?” He announced sarcastically. 

Chrollo stared hard at Hisoka’s open chest, as his eyes travelled down his body. He was fit, and muscular, and his waist was so small, it made Chrollo want to wrap his hands around it, and leave bruises there. 

Hisoka walked up to him slowly, and Chrollo didn't budge, even as he felt Hisoka’s breath tickle his forehead. Hisoka reached behind him, pulled the knife from his back pocket, and stuck it in-between their faces. He gazed at it in fascination. 

“You use a Ben’s knife.” The statement had caught Chrollo off guard, “Forged by the famous serial killer, Benny Delon. He made one unique for every victim he killed. Which one is yours, I wonder?”

“It’s Mid-era. It’s imbued with a toxin so powerful that 0.1 mg could paralyze a whale.” Hisoka’s eyes widened in interest, “I don’t know which victim he used it on, I didn’t ask. I just stole it from his storefront.” 

“It’s a fine blade.”

Hisoka stuck his tongue out, and almost laid it flat against the edge. 

“Don't.” 

Hisoka huffed through his nose, licked his lips, and threw the knife on the bed. Chrollo had only known him for a few short moments, and yet, he could already recognize that the twinkle in his eyes meant trouble. 

“I would rather place my tongue elsewhere, anyways~” 

Hisoka suddenly bent down onto his knees and unbuttoned Chrollo’s pants, pulling them down to his knees, revealing his trapped erection beneath small gray boxer-briefs. Chrollo had been hard from anticipation since the minute they entered the room, and he was aching for some kind of relief. Hisoka began mouthing at his clothed erection, sucking softly through the fabric, making wet stains. Chrollo’s breathing was shaky, as he gazed down at him. Hisoka’s long lashes fluttered up to meet his lustful gaze. 

What a tease. 

After another light suck, Hisoka finally decided to pull his underwear down, and free his erection completely. It was a nice cock, just a bit above average size, but Chrollo could work it well. It was red and swollen, as Hisoka wrapped his pale hand around it, rubbing his thumb over the tip in light circles. Chrollo groaned at the contact, and Hisoka let out a satisfying sigh. 

“Your cock is so pretty, Chrollo~” He licked up the side, making it twitch in response. “Hmm…I can’t wait to taste you…”

The praise went straight to Chrollo’s ego, and he gained a little more confidence, as he stroked his hand through Hisoka’s hair and pulled just enough to make him moan in response. 

Hisoka took his entire length in his mouth, and sucked. He worked him up and down a couple of times, but his gag reflux was fighting him. He was out of practice, and sloppy, but his mouth felt so much better than Chrollo’s own hand, so he couldn’t complain. 

Hisoka pulled off with a loud pop. He kissed the head, as he stroked the base with his hand, bringing forth a small dribble of precum. Hisoka lapped it up as quickly as it came out. 

“Ahh…”

“You taste sweet~” he giggled. 

Much to Chrollo’s dismay, Hisoka stopped sucking him, and stood up.

“What are you-”

Hisoka put his hands on Chrollo’s face, and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was hard, but his lips were soft and warm. He opened his mouth a bit to deepen the kiss, and Hisoka stuck his tongue nearly down his throat. Chrollo could taste himself on Hisoka’s tongue. The kiss somehow managed to take his breath away. 

Hisoka stroked his hair back in a gentle manner, and then moved to quickly unbutton Chrollo’s shirt. Chrollo rested his hand on Hisoka’s hip, right below his naked waist. His skin was cool and damp, and it felt so good against the heat of his own. He pulled him in closer till they were an inch apart. Chrollo’s other hand moved slowly across the pink-flushed pale flesh, to cup his chest. His thumb brushed over Hisoka’s perky nipple, producing a soft hum from the back of his throat. Chrollo imagined he could do this for hours and never get bored or the sounds the man would make for him. 

Hisoka opened Chrollo’s shirt, and threw it aside, rubbing his fingers over his abs for a few seconds, before pressing his chest against him. The red head bent down to nip at his collarbone. 

“Please...” Chrollo spoke up, “Please let me fuck you...”

Hisoka laughed, a sweet giggle into his neck, and moved his hand between his legs to grab his hardened length. The return of the cool sweet touch against his red swollen cock felt like heaven. 

“You have marvelous restraint~” Hisoka pulled back from his neck to look him in the eyes. 

“So do you.” Chrollo gestured towards Hisoka’s own erection. 

Hisoka let go of him, to pull off his own pants and underwear, and dropped them to the floor. He stepped out of them, and kicked them behind him. It was so quick, compared to how he had undressed Chrollo. Hisoka had a beautiful body. Chrollo felt as if he could stare at him all day. His small tuff of red pubic hair was eye-catching, and Chrollo wanted to comb his fingers through it. Before he could, Hisoka pulled him to the bed and on top of him, and soon Chrollo found himself pinning him down all over again. 

“Just like old times, yeah?” 

Chrollo laughed, but his laughter died when he saw the knife from earlier lying beside them. Hisoka looked towards it, and Chrollo tensed before Hisoka knocked it off the bed. Forgotten. 

“Now, how do you want to do it?” Hisoka whispered in his ear. 

“Deep.” Chrollo’s voice was strained. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He reached a hand down to Hisoka’s entrance, and without any hesitation, he penetrated him with two fingers, all the way to the knuckle. Hisoka gripped his shoulders, and let out a deep moan.

“That was bold of you…”

“Do you want me to take them out?”

It stung, horribly, but it only made Hisoka harder. 

“No…I like the pain…”

“Something told me you would.” 

He moved his fingers around a bit, and Hisoka began pushing back on him. 

“Mmm…More.” 

“More what?”

“I…I want…you…”

“Fingers aren’t enough for you?” Chrollo kissed his temple, as he thrust his fingers in and out, bending them in an attempt to find his prostate. Hisoka let out little breathy noises that were starting to drive him crazy. He was aching to be inside him. 

“I want your cock…I want you to fuck me so hard, I pass out!”

Chrollo pulled his fingers out of him, and pulled back. 

“Turn over.” He ordered, and Hisoka followed.

“So demanding~” Hisoka flipped over onto his elbows and knees, and stuck his ass high in the air. 

Chrollo took a moment to admire the thickness of his thighs and the beauty of his ass, before slipping inside him. After he was fully inside him, he wasted no time, grabbing onto his hips, and pounding into him like he was dying for it. Hisoka pressed the side of his face into the bed, as he moaned in euphoria. Chrollo knew it must have hurt without the lube, but that seemed only to excite Hisoka more. Only a few thrusts in, and he had turned him into a mess. 

“Fuck! Yes! Just like that!”

“Oh, baby...you…feel so good…”

“Pet names? I feel...ahh...special...”

“It slipped out.”

“I like it~” 

Chrollo leaned down, until his chest was flush to Hisoka’s back, reaching between the sheets, to stroke Hisoka’s cock. Hisoka instinctively spread his legs a little wider. Chrollo slowed his thrusts, but sped up his hand movement. 

“I got some more for you. Do you want sweet or dirty?”

“I can’t have both?” 

“Pick one.”

His smile got wide and devious, and it made Chrollo want to kiss him. 

“Dirty~”

“Fire crotch.”

Hisoka laughed, and Chrollo suddenly felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. He moaned into Hisoka’s shoulder, and moved to mouth at the back of his neck. He wasn’t going to last long. 

“Let me cum inside you.”

“Let me know how badly you want it~”

“Please…let me cum inside you.”

“Why?”

“Cause...cause I want to.” Chrollo was baffled. What kind of question was that?

“You aren’t very used to…not getting what you want, are you? ...What if I said ‘No’?”

That irritated Chrollo, and he let go of Hisoka’s cock. He leaned back up, off of Hisoka’s back, and grabbed onto his hips with great force, pounding into him mercilessly. 

“Then I’ll just cum all over your pretty face!”

Hisoka suddenly came with a loud cry. No tears were shed, but the sound was so close to a sob that it caused Chrollo to gentle his grip. 

“Go ahead, you can cum inside me~” Hisoka breathed out. 

The pleasure he received from Hisoka’s reaction had sent him over the edge, and he came deep within him with a soft moan, collapsing, and panting heavily. 

Hisoka turned his head slightly and kissed him, and for a long moment Chrollo had completely forgotten that he was a stranger. Just some man he had tried to rob on the street. He held him tightly, and they didn't exchange any words, but when Chrollo nuzzled slightly into his neck, Hisoka let out a sweet hum. Chrollo felt incredibly fond in that moment. 

___

When Chrollo woke up in the morning, Hisoka was nowhere in sight. His suitcase was gone, and the hotel looked spotless. Chrollo’s phone lay on the nightstand, but his clothes were missing. Hisoka had taken them. Suddenly, he remembered his knife. He looked under the bed where Hisoka had knocked it on the floor, and it was gone. He had been robbed. 

“Fuck!” 

He picked up his phone, and clicked it on. There was a new message from an unknown number. It read: 

“I hope you don’t mind, I took your number...and a few other things <3 you should know better than to stick your dick in crazy~ ... Meet me again if you want your stuff back ;)” 

Chrollo responded:

“Seems like you’ve become attached. Going through the trouble of stealing my things, and taking my number, just so you can see me again.”

The response was immediate, as if Hisoka had been waiting for him to wake up and respond all morning. 

The moving ellipsis kept appearing and disappearing as Hisoka was typing and then deleting what he had written. Finally he decided on a message:

“I’m very fickle, so don’t get too full of yourself.”

Chrollo smiled at the message, before saving Hisoka’s number in his phone.

“I hope you don’t mind, I saved your contact name as ‘Fire Crotch’.”

“Aww I need a cute nickname for you :( … I just put you down as ‘Dumbass’.”

Chrollo laughed despite himself. He got up, and looked around the room, letting out a deep sigh. 

“Well,” He said out loud as he picked up the hotel sheets to wrap himself in, “Looks like I get to steal something after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up Chrollo's Ben's Knife for this and I didn't even know there was this entire section of HxH lore about the previous owner of the knife, Idk how I don't remember that ??? wild


End file.
